The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that support user interfaces. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to controlling the functionality and structure of data tables at the client-side.
With immense growth in big data and analytics, effective information presentation methods are essential. For web applications that present information in tabular form, especially when that information is voluminous or complex, clearly defined and visualized data tables are important for a user's consumption and understanding of the information found in such data tables.